


Dick Pics

by sbdrag



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NATHAN NEEDS TO STOP THINKING SO MUCH FOR REALZ, Telekinetic sex, Wolverine Relationship Advice Hour, actually i didn't think there was going to be, but mostly a lot of sex, but probably should have expected it, he surprised me too, hope y'all enjoy, it's pretty self explanitory, no, oh yeah porn tags go here too, ok there's a little fluff, really - Freeform, which ok i knew there was going to be some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade accidentally sends Nathan a dick pic.</p>
<p>Nathan not so accidentally sends him one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know.

Wade cackles in glee as his phone goes off, can't wait to see Siryn saying-

The merc pauses, reading the name on the screen, face blanching. He's sitting on his couch in Deadpool boxers and a black tee-shirt, watching day-time television. And he just... stares at his phone.

Because it isn't Siryn. It's Nate. And - honestly, that picture hadn't been for him. But it looked like he'd misclicked who to send the text to.

So he stares at the text he'd sent, the one of his hard on with _"miss me, big boy? <3"_ and a kissy face emoji. And he stares at the response - _Nate's_ response - right under it.

        _Wade, why have you sent me a picture of your erect penis?_

And, ok, yeah, that's a fair question to ask when your completely platonic sends you a dick pic. But the way it's phrased - and he can _see_  Nate in his head, that expression of seemingly effortless patience he has with Wade with just a crinkle of confusion around his eyes and brows as he tries to work things out himself (which, by the way, is _so not_  adorable) - the phrasing, it kills him. Because only Nathan Dayspring Askani'son Gesundheit Summers would call a dick pic a picture of an erect penis.

Wade can't help the nervous chuckle that escapes his mouth. He can't quite full on laugh, because he hasn't fixed his fuck up yet, doesn't know how Nate's actually taking this, if he _can_ fix this - ok, no, that was a bad train of thought. Of course he could fix this. He and Nate were best pals, after all, and what was an accidental dick pic between friends? It happened. He's pretty sure he's sent Weasel and accidental dick pic before. Like 99% sure. Honest.

The merc shakes his head, remembering he hasn't replied yet. He stares at his phone, then types quickly as he can manage.

        _ok, first off, priscilla, its called a dick pic ) < get with the 21st century already!!!! unless they dont have them in the future D: in which case, i am severely disappointed with the future D: D: D:_

Wade bites his lip after sending it. That was the easy part - rattling off some teasing at Nate's struggles with the time period is easy. Normal. Just a good natured ribbing between friends. Now he just has to explain the rest. Hopefully without ruining their... ok, it's not a relationship, because that involves all that romantic gushy crap and that's not what they have - bromance, maybe? Because Wade doesn't feel like friendship quite covers 'I swallowed you so I could get your DNA and you could get mine' - Wade has to pause, trying to find a less gay way to phrase that, but comes up with nothing so barrels on - 'so we could both live and then we sort of bonded because we couldn't get away from each other and now we're still buds that help each other out sometimes'.

Wade's phone pings, and he looks down at it. Nate again, of course, since he hasn't actually explained the dick pic.

_I am aware of this century's obsession with genitalia. That does not tell me why you felt the need to send this picture to me._

Wade can see the eye roll in his head, but isn't sure how to read the rest of it. It could be amusement - Nate is amused at him a lot - but it could be angry. Or disappointed. Or exasperated. Or amused AND exasperated, which is another tone and expression Wade is used to. He hopes amusement factors into here somewhere, because then they can laugh about this one day with their kids.

Whoa, wait, that sounded like he wanted kids with Nate. Not that he didn't _not_  want kids with Nate, because Nate had that whole rugged older guy thing going for him that was pretty sexy and _BAMF_ powers - even if he did seem to loose them a lot (hey, he always got them back somehow) - and Wade figured they could jerry-rig some sort of future DNA filter to keep out his healing factor and cancer, cause without them he was damned sexy himself, and they would have badass, sexy children. But that wasn't what he'd meant.

He'd meant that Nate would probably have children with, like, Domino or something, and Wade would have children with Spiderman - because _Spiderman_  - and they would tell this story to their respective, non-related children. And their respective, _non-related_  children would be grossed out, and they would laugh.

Wade shook his head. He hadn't replied again, lost in thought.

        _ok, well, u see, i didnt mean to send it to u o:_

Which is actually true. Wade doesn't even know why he's so worked up about this, because it was an honest to God - or Odin, maybe, at least he knew that guy was for sure real - mistake. And not him bullshitting like he would normally do.

        _Then who did you mean to send it to?_

Trust Nate to be all _logical_  about it. And Wade feels a little relieved, because Nate wouldn't ask if he didn't believe Wade. The merc could see him with a sort of quirked eyebrow and that amused little smile he had for Wade so often (which was also _so not_  adorable).

Ok, he has to pause, because Nate is not adorable. The dude was a telepathekinetic from the future that was big as the broad side of a barn with a serious messiah-complex only rivaled by his guilt and superiority complexes that carried huge ass guns (which, ok, that was _always_  sexy, Wade had to admit that) and had a techno-organic arm that was trying to eat him or something. None of that was even remotely in the category of adorable. Or cute. Not even with that one blue eye that seemed to say so much more than Nate could with words. That could change his entire expression in, well, the blink of an eye.

Wade decides that trying to justify hoe Nate is not adorable has backfired, and returns to his phone. He purses his lips, trying to think of the best way to reply.

        _i made a bet with siryn that i could get logan to break his phone_

There's a long pause at the other end, and Wade can feel his heart rate rocketing up. What if Nate doesn't believe him now? What if he calls bullshit and-

        _You were going to send that to Wolverine?_

Wade wishes that Nate would use emoticons. Emoticons made everything better. And then he would knew exactly _how_  Nate had asked that question.

        _er, well, yes >.> but not because, u know, i like him like that or anything _-He puts a barfing emoticon here, just to illustrate his point to Nate - _just to win the bet with red >D she bet me a pizza, nate )':_

There's another pause, and Wade's not sure what to make of this one. On the one hand, Nate could have that calculating look on his face. The one where he's processing Wade's words to find a deeper meaning in them - even when there isn't one. On the other hand, he could be in some important messiah meeting or mission and getting extremely pissed off.

On the other other hand, he could be laughing his ass off.

Wade's kind of hoping for the last one. Nate doesn't laugh a lot.

        _That sounds like you._

And now Wade knows Nate's amused. He can see that soft smile, the glint in his blue eye.

Wade just about pisses himself in relief.

        _well duh, thats because it is me T: get with the program, nate!!! its not like we have a thing, u no 9.9_

The merc regrets the choice of words the moment he's clicked send, but it's too late. And he knows exactly what Nate is going to say in response.

        _A thing?_

The Nate in Wade's head gets that confused expression that's sill not adorable - eyes tensed, brow slightly crinkled between his brows, mouth just barely frowning. Wade feels his stomach drop, because now he's put it in Nathan Achoo Dayspring Askani'son Gesundheit Priscilla Summer's head that they might have a thing, or that Wade thinks they have a thing, or that Wade _wants_  them to have a thing - which he doesn't, honest, the suntan lotion was a fluke - and now he has to try and convince him it's not like that at all.

Somedays, Wade is really glad Nate can't read his mind.

        _u no >.> a thing >.> where it would be normal for me to send u a dick pic_

Wade bites his nails as he waits for Nate's reply. Because Nate is one of the few really good friends - and he's still not sure that's the word for what they have - he has, and he doesn't want to screw it up over something stupid.

        _You mean a relationship?_

Wade groans, because of course Nate gets it right off the bat. And he doesn't even have the common decency to offer him some quick get out of jail free card to fix this muck up of a conversation.

        _yeah, u no, a thing. that we dont have. which is why i wouldnt send u a dick pic. cause were just bros._

The merc pauses only a minute before he feels the need to add to it.

        _not that ur bad looking or anything. i mean, hell, ive got nothing to brag about, but uve got looks. good ones, i mean. the whole broad shoulders and chisled jaw thing. really works on u._

Wade realizes this was probably sending the wrong message. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ Ok, fine, he'd just have to fix this. Again.

        _not that im interested or anything, u no. kind of hard not to notice that kind of stuff on a guy u spar with and shit. just. u no. noticing. no homo._

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-_

        _I suppose you have a point._

Wade heaves a sigh of relief so big he deflates. Score, totally worked. Nate totally doesn't suspect his completely non-existant crush on him. And then his phone pings again.

        _And, please, don't forget to send the picture to Logan. I'm working with the X-Men right now._

The merc can feel the grin splitting his face. This is why he lo-completely platonically enjoys the company of his best pal Nathan. The fact that under all that bustle and wanna-be messiah-ing, he has a sense of humor. He sits up quickly sending the pic of Wade jr again - double checking the recipient this time - and waiting. After a few minutes, his phone pings.

        _Siryn owes you a pizza._

Wade hoots in victory, and starts texting Theresa to crow in victory.

He's so ecstatic that he completely forgets the narrowly avoided conversation from earlier.

Well, until later that night, when his phone goes off. He's still in front of the T.V., watching shit late night shows and barely glances at the phone. And then he does a double take, because there's no way he read that right.

        _We could have a thing, you know._

Wade opens his mouth and closes it a few times, then licks his lips. He's glad he doesn't actually have to _face_  Nate right now - he's not sure how obviously hopeful he looks right now. Or maybe panicked is the right word, because there's no way that Nate means what Wade thinks he means, and he's trying not to get his hopes up - getting his hopes up means having his hopes crushed, after all.

        _huh???_

He knows it's a weak reply. But if he plays dumb, he won't have to be embarrassed when Nate explains what he really means. Because he has to be talking about something else.

        _We could have a thing. A relationship. If you wanted to._

Wade tries to picture Nate in his head. Teasing Nate, the one having a good laugh at him. But, somehow, the image doesn't stick. Because this-

This would be cruel.

And Nate-

Nate's controlling. A control freak, really. He's manipulative. And he can do cruel things, if he thinks he needs to. Or by accident.

But Nate isn't cruel.

        _wat??? didnt u c me talking about how we r just bros????_

But Wade is. Wade can crush this, can give Nate a way out of this... whatever it is. Because Nate- Nate deserves better. (Better than him, but he tries not to dwell on that thought.) And Wade-

Wade is good at being cruel. Especially to himself.

        _I read you babbling about finding my attractive._

Wade groans, slapping a hand over his eyes. This has to be his imagination. Everyone always said overactive was an understatement. But when he peeks through his fingers, the text is still there. And it has a friend.

        _Wade, I'm not going to push you. But if there is a possibility you want this, I'd like to give it a shot._

Wade laughs. It's a bitter, hollow sound. Give it a shot. He shakes his head.

        _u dont want me, priscilla. i mean, uve seen me._

And it... hurts. To say it that way. Even though it's the truth - and usually, it doesn't matter. But this isn't - this isn't usual.

        _besides, dont u have ur thing with domino????_

There's all of a three second pause before the reply.

        _You're right, I have seen you. And I've been thinking about our conversation earlier long and hard._

Wade snorts at the word choice, he can't help it. And he feels like Nate did it on purpose, sneaky bastard.

        _And if I were already in a relationship, I would not be talking about starting a new one right now._

Wade tries to think of what to say. He could be honest - about how much he wants this, the way hope is bubbling up in his chest and filling the back of his throat like a bad case of acid reflux - ok, wait, maybe that's the Mexican food he had earlier. He shakes his head. Nah, that's way too mature and responsible. He'll take the obvious route.

        _oh??? is that the only thing thats long and hard?? ;P_

There. Nate's trying to have a serious conversation, and Wade is going to ruin it with jokes and avoidance. That should solve this whole thing quickly enough.

Except, of course, it doesn't solve anything. Not with what follows.

Wade stares at the picture _long_  and _hard_. He almost misses the text underneath.

    _You tell me._

_is that ur_  
  
_Yes._

_u just sent me a dick pic!?!?!?_

Yes. Yes, Nathan Priscilla Dayspring Achoo Askani'son Wannabe Messiah Summers just sent him, Wade Wilson, a dick pic. On _purpose_.

        _I think that's obvious by now. Unless you know someone else with a TO arm._

Wade shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut, counts to ten. When he opens his eyes, the picture's still there. Nate's dick. Nate's _dick_. _Nate's_  dick. Standing up at attention, clasped in a metal hand.

        _no_

Somehow, he thinks he can hear Nate laughing.

        _no, u cant send me a dick pic_

_doing wildly inappropriate things is my schtick_  
  
_go find ur own_

_You don't like it, then?_

And now all Wade can see is that kicked puppy look and a man like Nate should not be allowed to make such-

Ok, fine, he's given up the argument that Nate isn't cute, because the man is adorable. A big, deadly, dangerous ball of adorable. Like a teddy bear. Or were those real bears?

Wade shakes his head. Not. Important.

      _of course i like it!!!_

_i just_  
  
_u cant_

_Use your words, Wade. Though, if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you'd stick to the dirty ones._

_I know you have quite the collection of them._

Wade's mouth flaps like a fish out of water. He surges up, pacing the apartment. He feels jittery and edgy and- and-

-and so turned on it fucking _hurts_.

Because Nate. _Nate_. Just asked him to-

Nate asked him to talk dirty to him.

Wade swears a red streak before picking up the phone again.

        _u do no wat ur doing, right?? no, like, mind control or anything??_

_I assure you I am in my right mind._

_ur sure????_

_Yes, Wade. Though I am losing a little patience._

Wade laughs. If he had hair, he'd be pulling on it.

      _im sorry, but i just found out my bff got a hard on for me!! wait, it was for me, right??? not like, something else and u took the pic???_

_Yes, Wade, it's for you._

_ok, ok. this is just... a lot??_

_Like I said, I won't push you. If you don't want to do anything, we don't have to._

Wade bites his lips so hard it _bleeds_. God, he wants this. And Nate - Nate not wanting to make him uncomfortable, trying to think of him, thinking that he doesn't want-

Instead of thinking, Wade lets his thoughts tumble through his fingers and onto the screen. Because he- needs to. He needs to see if Nate means it, and the only way to do that is by putting all his cards on the table.

And he seriously hopes this is really what Nate wants. Otherwise, this will be really awkward later.

        _i want to get on my knees and blow u until you cum down my throat. i want to take ur hard cock in my mouth and taste every inch of it. i want u to fuck my mouth, just hold me there and pump ur cock in and out of me cause it feels so good u cant help urself. i want to make u cum moaning my name and begging for more._

_Fuck, wade_

The loss of the perfect typing is a victory in Wade's mind. It means Nate's lost a little control. And he really, really likes the idea that he can cause that.

He sits down, a hand down his boxers to nurse the tent that had been growing in them. He tries to imagine what Nate looks like, but the image is all fuzzy in his head. Figures his imagination would crap out on him one of the times he really needed it.

Or maybe it's just that he can't see Nate all flustered and needy. A Nate that _wants_ him to-

That wants _him_.

Wade bites his lip again, softer - it's already healed. His own hand falters, and he's texted the question before he can stop himself.

        _is this what u really want?_

It's not what he wants to ask. Or, rather, it's not what he means. What he means is _'am I what you really want'_?

But he's not sure which no would hurt more.

And then his phone pings, and-

-and it's-

-numbers?

A few numbers. Why was Nate sending him numbers? Wade's brain screeched to a halt as he tries to figure out how Nate has gone from 0 to 60 in the other direction. Numbers? What was Wade going to do with-

And then it hits him.

Coordinates.

Nate just sent him coordinates.

So that Wade - who finally got his teleporter working again-

(And he's not surprised Nate knows this, but also doesn't want to know _how_  Nate knows this.)

So Wade can see him in person.

Oh.

_Oh_.

That's-

That's a lot more than a dick pic.

His phone is tossed on the couch again as he's up and pacing because - because ok, _wow_. Uh. Yeah. _Wow_.

Wade can feel that nervous, anxiety ridden chuckled building up again, so instead, he grabs the phone and forces out a reply.

        _think the time it would take to put on the suit would kill the mood_

_Then don't wear the suit._

And that, again, ok - no. No, that - no. Nate's seen him without the suit, but in a sparring way (even if Irene called it eroticizing) not in a sexy time way. And no one wanted to see him in a sexy time way, really. That he was 110% certain of.

        _i dont think u want me not to wear the suit_

_Wade, I've seen you without the suit. It is currently on my mind._

Wade feels like something short circuits in his head.

And not in the cute Johnny-5 way.

No, this is in the _'oh-my-god-my-not-boyfriend-I've'-had-a-crush-on-in-forever-is-imagining-me-naked'_   kind of way. It's a solid three minutes before his phone pings again, and another two before Wade can get himself to read it.

        _Wade?_

The merc takes a steadying breath. He can do this. He can so totally do this.

        _u sure u want me to come over?_

_Maybe._

_I'm sure I want you._

Ok- that- that's-

Wade cinches the teleported around his waist and keys in the coordinates before his brain catches up to the rest of him.

"That's _cheating_!"

He declares it loudly, pointing as soon as he spots Nathan, who's-

Ok, really, that is definitely something he should have expected to see, but is somehow still a surprise.

He has all of two seconds to admire the view of Nathan sprawled out on the couch in his safehouse - white tee-shirt rucked up over his stomach and dress pants pooled on the floor, the dress shirt and tie over the back of the couch, throbbing cock in hand - before something (Wade suspects TK) _pushes_ him forward.

And then Nate's hand is balled in his shirt - the human hand, that is - and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Maybe kiss is being generous, how it starts, but once Nate calms down enough to put some space between them, it's definitely a kiss. Not like, a kiss - you know, a peck of the lips or this dainty press of lips together - but a _kiss_.

Because Nate- Nate wastes no time flicking out his tongue along Wade's lower lip and _sucking_  it, catching it gently between his teeth as he pulls away just long enough to say-

"I don't mind cheating."

And then, before Wade can recover from _that_ , the psionic messiah takes advantage of his slackjawed surprise to push that tongue _into_  Wade's mouth, and-

Ok, even the most surprised Wade Wilson is not going to sit idle during a game of tonsil hockey. (Even if he did have his tonsils removed when he was eight and they never grew back.)

The merc shifts to lean forward more, resting his arms on the back of the couch to keep his balance. It's a little awkward (because _damn_  Nate is _big_ )-

(Ok, see, that sounds sexual, and it would fit the context-) Wade glances down (-and it's not wrong, but that wasn't what he was talking about that time. He was talking about how Nate just happens to be built like a steamroller and how putting his arms on either side of him is awkward because of how broad he is. Just to clarify.)

-it's awkward, but it works. He practically growls into the kiss because this? A Nate that's not 110% in control and maybe just a little needy? This is _hot_. With a capitol H-O-T. (Nate's kissing him like he's trying to fuck his mouth with his tongue, he can't respond in kind _and_  do clever right now.)

And then Wade nearly _jumps_  away- and the only thing holding him steady is Nate's hand at the back of his neck, and when did that get there- because-

The techno-organic mesh is warmer than he expected. Wade breaks the kiss to look down between them and yup. That is definitely a TO hand on his painfully erect dick.

He looks up, and catches Nate's (overly) concerned gaze.

"Alright?" As if to counter his asking, that warmer-than-he-expected hand starts _rubbing_.

"Guh." Wade shifts into it, tucking his head into the crook between Nate's neck and shoulder. His breathing is all ragged and hap-hazard, and he barely remembers to nod.

He can _feel_  Nate's smile against his cheek. No, not smile. Smirk. His smuggedy smug Mr.Smugmiester-

And then that hand is slipping _under_  his boxers and-

Oh. Shit.

"You're surprisingly quiet." Nate's voice is subdued, the voice he uses when he's talking to Wade but really paying attention to something else. The fact that that 'something else' at the moment IS Wade - well, Wade jr. - notwithstanding.

And he wants to say something. He really, _really_  does. He tries, but something Nate does with hand causes the back of his throat to close up in a whine.

There's a pause.

Nate chuckles, and does it again.

He bites - not nips, _bites_  - the skin under his mouth. Nathan's groan is _very_  rewarding. So is the jerk of his hips, and the way his TK hits the back of Wade's thighs to land the merc in Nate's lap.

And then Nate's grabbing both of them together and _stroking_ -

Wade's not sure when he wiggled out of his boxers, but he knows that the tee shirt he's still wearing is too many clothes. She he leans back and chucks it over his head-

And pauses.

Because Nate has slowed to watch him. And there's nothing adorable about the hungry look in his eyes as he rakes them up Wade's chest with so much intent that the merc can _feel_  it-

(Or maybe that's TK, not that it matters, but - ok, so not important right now.)

-he can _feel_  it, and-

(Ok, not important or not, the thought of Nate using his TK like that is way more sexy than it should be, and he has to take a moment to appreciate that.)

-and no one looks at _him_  like that. Not - not like-

Not like they really _want_  to have sex with him.

And, oh, ok, apparently he's kissing Nate again and - ok, yeah, he's way more than ok with that, and - ok, maybe it's just a teeny, tiny bit desperate and-

And he still hasn't _said_  anything.

He feels like he's coming apart at the seams, and he still hasn't even-

"I think I like this side of you." Nate pulls back, taking those glorious hands of his away.

Wade whines in frustration, as much at the loss of hands as at Nate's smarmy, know-it-all smirk. Which is not cute!

And then Nate pulls his tee shirt over his head and, ok, Wade's good with that.

"Don't get me wrong, I love to hear that hollow Demi Moore voice of yours..."

Wade opens his mouth to correct him, but moans in surprise instead when Nate's hands clamp down on his hips and the mutant messiah grinds up and-

"... but making you so crazy with pleasure you can't find the words is..." Nate pauses, considering. He's still smiling.

Wade leans in to kiss the look off his face, hands burying themselves in Nate's white (surprisingly soft) hair.

"... sexy." The man finally settles on as Wade pulls back to breathe.

And nope, look is still there. Guess he needs to work a little harder at kissing looks off people's faces.

Except that Nate grabs two handfuls of his ass and _squeezes_ , and the merc lets out a stuttering pant/moan and rests his head on Nate's shoulder.

Nate chuckles again, but it's breathy and ends in a groan.

"Or maybe you're enjoying listening to me talk?"

Nate's breath is hot in his ear, and Wade makes a little moan when Nate bites the shell of his ear. (Not nips, _bites_.)

"Should I keep talking then? Tell you what I was thinking about before you got here?"

Wade can definitely get himself to nod at that. Enthusiastically. Nate's voice is doing funny things to him right now, and it's good, warm funny things that pool at the pit of his stomach and work their way outwards.

Of course, his cock is closest to his stomach, so no surprise it reaches there pretty quickly.

Nate groans, like knowing Wade liking to listen to him talk is a turn on. But that would just be silly, of course.

And then Nate is talking again.

"I was thinking of letting you pin me down-"

And if the thought of _mutant Jesus_  fantasizing about Wade topping doesn't go straight to his cock-

"-oh? You like that idea, Wade?"

There's something unlawfully sinful about how Nate says his name.

"You like the idea of being on top? Of pounding into me? Bending me over the back of this couch and fucking me?"

Wade was wrong. Nothing about Nate was sexy - nothing until _Right._ _Fucking._ _Now_.

Because right _fucking_  now is when he cums, right over both of them and it's just because the image of fucking Nate - the idea that Nate wants to _be_  fucked-

Wade shudders and his hands have moved to grab Nathan's shoulders. Wade jr. isn't done yet - not by a long shot - but holy _hell_ -

"Fuck, Wade."

And Nate- Wade lifts his head enough to _look_  at him - Nate closes his eyes and _shivers_ , holding himself back. He stops stroking both of them long enough to squeeze the base of his own cock, jaw clamping shut and-

And Wade _finally_  finds his voice.

"You were thinking about me fucking you, Priscilla?"

Nate snorts at the ridiculous nickname, but gasps when Wade's hand finds it's way to the mutant messiah's cock and starts pumping, using his own cum as slick before it gets all sticky and gross. He grabs his own cock, too, rubbing them together again.

"Thinking about my thick cock in your tight hole, filling you up and pounding into you?" Wade stays close to Nate's ear, growling the words so close his lips brush the sensitive shell of them.

Nate's eyes half open, peering over at Wade. He licks his lips and swallows.

Wade's eyes dart down to track the bob of his Adam's apple. He moves to mouth along Nate's jaw, then lets his tongue dart out to taste the sweat and Nate's skin.

"Cause I gotta say, that's pretty hot."

Nate huffs a surprised laugh, leaning his head back to give Wade better access. "You don't say."

Wade take full advantage, talking between tongue and lips and teeth. "Oh yeah. I thought, if we ever got together, you'd be like, super top. Cause you're such a control freak and being on bottom means you have to let go and-"

"That's why I _like_  being on bottom."

Wade _moans_. "Ok, see, you can't just _say_  shit like that. I know I can go a couple rounds and everything, but even I can't go forever."

"And hearing me say things like 'I like the idea of you of you fucking my mouth until you cum' is a..." Nate's mouth quirks up in a little grin, so Wade _knows_  he's pausing for dramatic effect. "... turn on?"

"Well no shit, sherlock! I didn't even think you _said_  shit like that!"

"What? That I can talk dirty?"

"Exactly! You're fucking mutant Jesus and you have a mouth like - like-"

"Like you?"

Wade leans back to look at Nate's face with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

Nate's cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are heavy and hazy - but there's a twinkle of amusement there, and the way he's smirking. No, not smirking - he's smiling. He looks - happy. Genuinely happy.

And if that isn't sexy and terrifying, Wade isn't sure what is.

But instead of saying anything like that, he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, exactly. Do they like, give sex talk classes in the future? Because I'm trying to figure out how exactly you go so damn good at this."

Nate shakes his head, then closes his eyes and moans at something Wade does.

Wade wants to take a picture of the way he looks with his mouth just barely open like that, his hair messy and looking generally debauched.

"You do... remember I have... had sex before... yes?"

Wade rolls his eyes, and leans forward. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you gonna cum for me, Nate?"

Nate's hips jerk up, his hand losing his grip on his cock in surprise.

"Cause I want you to. I want to watch your face while you come for me, with my hand around your cock and-"

_"Wade!"_

Wade doesn't get to finish the sentence as Nate shudders and spills his own seed, coating Wade's hand and cock anew.

The merc laughs in victory, leaning back and stroking himself quickly to come again, making an even bigger mess of both their laps.

Nate opens his eyes to watch, boneless against the couch as his mouth curls into a slow, soft smile. He reaches out with his TO hand and pulls Wade forward into an equally slow, soft kiss.

And Wade-

Wade lets him.

And when they pull back, Wade's still hard, but it's not pressing.

"I like bottoming too, though, you know?"

Nate raises an eyebrow, and his human arm wraps lazily around Wade's waist. "Oh?"

"I mean, it's hard to find a guy that can _do_  it, you know. Cause it's not the whole letting go thing that's the appeal for me, I like being dominated."

There's a lustful glint in Nate's eye, even though he can't act on it right away. His smile is slowly turning into a smirk. "Is that so?"

Wade pauses long enough to bring a sticky hand up to his face, then starts likcing the cum off of it. He watches Nate while he does it.

Nate is track every flick and lick of his tongue. And swallows.

Wade grins. "Yeah. Sometimes it's nice to get manhandled-" a pause to lick his fingers, dragging them in and out of his most so dramatically Nate almost laughs "-and feel wanted and protected, you know?"

Nate's eyes are back on Wade's face in an instant. "Protected."

It isn't a question, but Wade feels like it should be. He also really wishes he'd said just about anything else right then.

"Oh, well, you know - guh." The merc has to pause at the feeling of hands running up his back along his spine.

Nate's hands have come to rest gently on his hips, but his white eye is flashing as he uses his telekinetics on Wade. "I make you feel protected. And wanted."

Wade tries to come up with an answer to that that DOESN'T make him sound hopefully lo-likestruck. He totally meant like.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth is a breathless "Yes?"

And the TK is suddenly everywhere, and Wade honestly isn't sure what the difference between it and Nate's actual hands are but he isn't sure he cares, either and-

Oh. That is a telekinetic dick pressing against his asshole.

Wade forces his head up - he doesn't remember throwing it back - to look at Nate.

Nate is sitting up, and has crushed their bodies together so that they're chest to chest. His gaze is... searching, waiting.

Wade absolutely does not find it adorable _and_  a turn on, because that's just not how things work.

He nods anyways, leaning the few inches forward enough to kiss Nate.

Nate smiles against his lips, his TO hand coming up to hold the back of his neck and-

Wade breaks away to swear as Nate's telekinetic dick slides into him, shuddering and digging into Nate's shoulders so hard his nails draw blood. (Just on the one side, though. The not TO side.)

Nate's watching him with an intensity usually reserved for saving the world or something equally _Nate_ -

And Wade is coming again after only a few thrusts of that telekinetic dick in his ass. And this time, Wade jr has finally decided he's had enough.

Wade slumps into Nate, completely boneless and floating in afterglow. "That was good."

Nate chuckles, leaning back until they're both settled against the couch. "Just good?"

"You don't need a bigger head."

Nate laughs, a deep, rumbly, sex and sleep tinged sound that Wade plans to hear again. Often. "Oh, that good."

Wade attempts to shake his head, but he's still boneless and Nate is like, the world's best pillow right now. "Ass."

"Mm, well, I do like yours." The mutant messiah emphasized this with a little squeeze. And his arm moves, and there's a shutter sound for a camera-

"What're you doin'?" Wade thinks he might, just might, fall asleep like this.

"Siryn owes me a pizza."

Wade has to think about that one a minute. "What?"

"She told me that 'dick pics', as you put it, never get anyone laid. I made it a bet."

Wade forces himself to sit up enough to squints suspiciously at Nate.

Mutant Jesus is smiling innocently as he sends his picture of the two of them.

Wade _knows_  Nate didn't _just_  sleep with him to win a bet, but the sneaky innocent look is way too adorable. "Did you just have sex with me to win a bet?"

Nate rolls his eyes, tossing the phone away and pulling Wade back against him.

The merc settles without even a token protest.

"Yes, Wade, I did just have sex with you to win a bet."

"Oh, good, I was worried this was going to turn into something gay and ruin my image as an All American man."

He can hear the smile in Nate's voice. "You're Canadian."

"See? I have enough against me as it is!"

They're quiet for a long time, dozing. Until Nathan shifts, and frowns.

"I think we both need a shower."

Wade grunts in agreement, then does _not_  squeak in surprise when Nate picks him up and carries him. "Nng, I was comfy!"

"So you don't want to take a shower together?"

"... you're awful, you know that?"

Nate is about to reply, Wade knows he is, when his phone pings. He pauses to put it in his hand with his TK, then laughs when he reads it.

Wade lifts his head from Nate's shoulder. "What?"

Nate is smiling in that totally not adorable way again. "See for yourself."

Wade shimmies his arm out from between his and Nathan's torsos to take the phone. It has a message from Siryn.

        _i'm very happy for you both, but i'm not buying you both pizza._

And Wade-

Wade grins.

And scrambles out of Nate's hold to crawl across the floor and get his own phone where he tossed it on arrival. He shifts to sit cross-legged and send his own reply.

        _u r so getting us both pizza!!! >D dick pics rule!!!_

Nate rolls his eyes, ten turns and starts heading into the back. "I'll get the water running."

Wade is up and across the floor before his - were they boyfriends now? - makes it into the back hall. He wraps his arms around Nate's neck and hangs off of him, making the taller man drag him along. "Are we boyfriends now?"

Nate pauses. "Do you want to be boyfriends?"

Wade considers, because - ok, yeah, he does - has wanted to be - but what if - what if Nate doesn't? And then-

"You do remember I can't read your mind, right?"

Wade pauses and - ok, was that... disappointment? Yeah, that was disappointment, and if that was disappointment, then-

"Of course I remember! I got distracted thinking about your ass." He can practically _hear_  Nate's eye roll at the pinch. "And yes, I want to be boyfriends."

The tension Wade noticed just.. drains right out of Nate's shoulders, like it never happened. "Then yes, we're boyfriends now."

Wade just - he grins.

"I need to accidentally send you dick pics more often."

Nate chuckles. "Doesn't being boyfriends mean you're supposed to send them on purpose?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not as fun."

Nate shakes his head, forcing Wade's arms off from around his neck. And then-

Then he takes one of Wade's hands in one of his hands-

And Wade isn't sure why that makes his stomach do weird little flip flops after they _just_  had sex, but it does, and-

And he's ok with that.

"Shower." Nate reminds him, pulling him along.

"Why? Then you'll just have to take another one later, when I'm done bending you over the bed."

Nate doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Mm, but I was looking forward to you pressing me into the wall of the shower."

And, ok, that's good, too. "Well, in _that_  case-"

And Nate is smiling, and it's-

It's not adorable this time. It's not sexy, either. Or smug.

It's-

Brilliant, is really the only word Wade can think of.

Brilliant, and for him, which makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he lets Nate lead them to the shower.

And, yeah. He really needed to send Nate dick pics on accident more often. Or, you know, on purpose.

That too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This was supposed to be just the second part, but after all the lovely comments and kudos, I think I'll break this into two parts for Nathan - mainly because he thinks about everything for as long as it takes to say all his names. 
> 
> Also, hope you enjoy the impromptu Wolverine advice hour!

Nathan Dayspring Askani’son Summers had just had a very long,  _ long _ day.

 

It had started out promising enough, of course. Scott had asked him over for a talk (just a talk, he was assured), and the mutant messiah had had the time to actually go to talk.

 

Of course, with his luck (especially considering he and Domino had broken up again), he should have expected things wouldn’t be quite so simple. No, a pair of mutant twins suddenly coming into their very  _ dangerous _ powers and needing immediate attention should not have been a surprise. That he had been asked (more like  _ told _ ) to help with the situation should have been equally unsurprising. That he had agreed to help was really not surprising at all, since Nathan knew he would have helped even if he hadn’t been asked/told. 

 

So, after a very long, tiring, drawn-out battle with two middle schoolers that played a lot of paintball and had some seriously powerful mutations, Nathan was worn out. It must have shown, because Wolverine had offered offered him a ride in the X-Jet to take him home before they took the kids to the school. Nathan was tired enough to accept.

 

And that was where he was - on the X-Jet with Wolverine, Siryn, Rogue, and Colossus - when he had received a text message from Wade Winston Wilson. It had taken his tired mind a few moments to catch up with what he was looking at, because at first he had thought it was some kind of burnt sausage, but then he had held the phone closer and-

 

Stared.

 

Because that?

 

That was a penis. 

 

_ Wade’s _ penis.

 

Nathan blinked very,  _ very _ slowly, before deciding to send the only logical thing back he could think of. 

 

_         Wade, why have you sent me a picture of your erect penis? _

 

Because, really, there was nothing else he could say to the picture. And there was no possible way he could figure out what the merc had been thinking on his own. Especially not with how bone-weary he felt at the moment. 

 

Nathan waited for the reply. Wade was usually ridiculously quick with his replies, so even a wait of two minutes was unusual. Nathan frowned at the peculiarity. Not that there was much  _ usual _ with Wade, but still - anything that stuck out from the general crazy tended to concern the telepathekinetic. 

 

It took Wade five whole minutes to reply.

 

_         ok, first off, priscilla, its called a dick pic )< get with the 21st century already!!!! unless they dont have them in the future D: in which case, i am severely disappointed with the future D: D: D: _

 

Nathan almost groaned out loud at Wade’s inane typing style. Usually, it amused him - but not at the current moment. Not when he was tired and had just been sent, in Wade’s words, a ‘dick pic’.

 

And he knew what it was called, of course. He had been hooked up to the infonet before - all the information in the world at his fingertips. That wasn’t even counting when his telepathy was Omega level. 

 

Nathan rubbed his brow. They did not, in fact, have dick pics in  _ his _ future (he had long given up on explaining the subtleties of time-space to Wade) but that was because they were more concerned with the looming threat of death and the end of the world. And, besides that, were not so caught up in something as unimportant as sex and genitalia.

 

_         I am aware of this century's obsession with genitalia. That does not tell me why you felt the need to send this picture to me.  _

 

He sends the message, and glances up to find Theresa staring at him. 

 

“Are you ah’right?” Her Irish accent changes the words, but it’s somehow soothing.

 

“I’m fine. Just… tired.”

 

Siryn nods. She doesn’t look convinced in any sense of the word, but she nods, and doesn’t ask more. 

 

He wonders when he became so easy to read. His phone pings, and he returns his attention to it.

 

_         ok, well, u see, i didnt mean to send it to u o: _

 

Nathan fights the urge to roll his eyes. (He loses.) Of course Wade hadn’t meant to send it to him - he had already suspected as much. He shook his head, typing a response.

 

_         Then who did you mean to send it to? _

 

_                                                                              i made a bet with siryn that i could get logan to break his phone _

 

Nathan stares, and feels the corners of his mouth tipping up in a small, slow smile. Only Wade, he thinks, would make that bet. And only Wade would think  _ this _ was the best way to do it.

 

(Theresa is still watching him. She’s thinking that she likes it better when he’s happy, but wondering who he’s talking to. She suspects Domino.)

 

Logan wanders into the cabin area, and sits across from Nathan and Theresa with a beer in hand. He leans back in his seat and takes a long sip. (He’s thinking that he’s getting too old to chase around kids that have just discovered they can be weapons. Nathan has to agree.)

 

_         You were going to send that to Wolverine? _

_                                                                             er, well, yes >.> but not because, u know, i like him like that or anything - _ There’s a barfing emoticon here that makes Nathan roll his eyes again _ \- just to win the bet with red >D she bet me a pizza, nate )': _

 

Nathan smiles in full now, because only Wade -  _ only _ Wade - would do something as dangerous as sending Wolverine a dick pic for a pizza. Granted, he knew that Wade was extremely competitive and would probably do more for less, but the point still stood. 

 

And he could see Wade in his head, too - a truly juvenile pout and puppy eyes routine to get his point across of how  _ very important _ pizza is. (Not, Nathan notes, that he would probably consider pizza better than Mexican food, but it is at least in the merc’s top four “GREATEST FOODS OF ALL TIME EVER” list.)

 

(Nathan pauses to wonder when he was first able to categorize something like that so easily.)

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Logan drawls, taking another slow drink from his beer. 

 

“Nothing.” Nathan steals a glance at the man, then at Theresa. 

 

(She’s now almost certain it’s Domino, but he isn’t going to correct her.)

 

Logan snorts and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t ask. That’s probably for the best. 

 

Nathan replies with the only thing he can think of.

 

_         That sounds like you. _

 

_                                                                                well duh, thats because it is me T: get with the program, nate!!! its not like we have a thing, u no 9.9 _

 

Nathan frowns at his phone screen. His brows draw together, and the fingers of his free hand drum on the table.

 

(Theresa is dismayed at the possibility of more ‘Domino drama’, but doesn’t want to pry.)

 

(Logan couldn’t give a shit. Nathan rather prefers his attitude over Theresa’s.)

 

(He may have made himself the ‘savior’ and ‘messiah’, but he actually like his personal life to  _ stay _ personal. It was rare that anyone let him have that, and while he understood why, he was still grateful for the reprieve.)

 

_         A thing? _

 

For some reason, Nathan feels like he needs this answer. The way Wade phrased it bothered him, but he couldn’t put his finger on the reason why. And Nathan really hated not knowing the reason for things.

 

_         u no >.> a thing >.> where it would be normal for me to send u a dick pic  _

 

Normal to send a dick pic?

 

Nathan closed his eyes, considering. It was generally considered inappropriate and rude to send a picture of one’s genitals unsolicited, or so he had gathered. People still did it - he had no idea  _ why _ \- but it was still generally frowned upon. The people who would accept an unsolicited picture of a carnal nature where few - those who did not care, and those in a relationship.

 

Nathan assumed it was the latter that Wade was referring to. It made as much sense as anything did, as far as Wade went. 

 

Especially considering how the mutant still didn’t understand why people of this era felt the need to make relationships so needlessly complicated. 

 

_         You mean a relationship? _

 

_                                                                            yeah, u no, a thing. that we dont have. which is why i wouldnt send u a dick pic. cause were just bros. _

 

Nathan sighs, a soft sound that barely escapes past his lips. 

 

(Theresa  _ knows _ it’s Domino now. No one else makes him sigh like that. Except Wade, but… and her thoughts paused long enough to switch gears at that. Nathan purposefully tunes out her thoughts then.)

 

It’s not that he’d never considered a relationship with Wade. The opposite, in fact. He had thought - maybe  _ hoped _ was a better word - that was the way their odd companionship had been headed. But Wade had always kept himself at arm's length, and Nathan had respected that.

 

(Sometimes, not being able to read Wade’s mind was as frustrating as it was rewarding. Figuring out how to read Wade took patience and skill, not to mention attention to detail. Nathan took a certain amount of pride in how well he knew the merc - mainly because he could never ‘cheat’ with his telepathy.)

 

So he was surprised at the series of messages that followed to first in rapid succession. 

 

_         not that ur bad looking or anything. i mean, hell, ive got nothing to brag about, but uve got looks. good ones, i mean. the whole broad shoulders and chiseled jaw thing. really works on u.  _

_         not that im interested or anything, u no. kind of hard not to notice that kind of stuff on a guy u spar with and shit. just. u no. noticing. no homo. _

 

Because that?

 

That did not sound like a man that was not attracted to him. That did not sound like  _ Wade _ not being attracted to him.

 

Because Wade went off on tangents. And tended to ramble. But usually - again, not a word Nathan assigned to Wade often -  _ usually _ there was a  _ reason _ for the rambling. (Not everyone would believe him on that, but it was true.)

 

Wade rambled when he was bored. Or really excited about something. Or when he thought Nathan had stopped listening. (Nathan remembered it all, because he was always listening.) Or because he knew the person he was rambling at would get annoyed. Or to distract Nathan. (Alright, he did it to distract other people, too - but that was in a fighting sense, not a ‘I want to see how long I can keep him from working on that paper because I’m bored’ sense.)

 

Or, and here was the one that stuck with Nathan currently, when he was hiding something.

 

But he couldn’t know for sure. And it really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to get into with an audience (even via text). So, instead of confronting Wade, he played along.

 

_         I suppose you have a point. _

 

He knows Wade will take to easy out. He wishes it was not so easy to let him, but it is the truth.

 

His eyes flick up, first to Theresa who’s trying to hard to look like she isn’t studying him, then to Logan who’d still nursing his beer and slouching in his seat. 

 

A slow smile curls around the corners of Nathan’s lips as he adds another message.

 

_         And, please, don't forget to send the picture to Logan. I'm working with the X-Men right now. _

 

It’s all of a minute later (not even) that Logan’s phone goes off with a  _ ping _ . 

 

Wolverine grumbles, sighing heavily as he sits up and digs the technology out of his pocket. He goes to take another swig of beer, but the bottle pauses against his lips. He stares at the screen for a good, long two seconds before his claws have gone through it. 

 

Nathan smiles and looks at a flabbergasted Theresa. “You owe Wade a pizza.”

 

She gapes at him, looks at Wolverine, then back at him. 

 

While she tries to figure out what to say, Nathan lets Wade know about his victory. Unsurprisingly, this leads to Theresa’s phone going off.

 

Logan tosses the useless phone further into the jet and drinks his beer. 

 

Theresa scowls at her phone, replying to Wade’s series of texts.

 

And Nathan?

 

Nathan feels his smile fade, rereading the last few texts from Wade and wondering what he  _ should _ say to them.

 

On the one hand, he could take them at face value. Wade was unlikely to bring things up again on his own. Nathan could ignore the entire exchange as if it never happened, until Wade inevitably forgot. (If he hadn’t already in the wake of his ‘victory’.)

 

On the other hand, he could confront Wade about it. Find out if the mercenary really did have feelings for him or if he was just imagining it. (Or, and he had to admit this was a possibility, he was projecting his own feelings onto Wade.) But he would know for sure in that case.

 

Unless Wade lied. Or obfuscated. Or started ignoring him. 

 

Nathan sighed again, a hand carding into his hair. 

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

The telepath looks up in surprise.

 

Theresa is watching him, all honest concern.

 

He tries to offer her a smile, but it falls short and he knows it. “I’m fine, really.”

 

Theresa leans back, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a brow. “Really? Cause ye just sighed twice in the last ten minutes.”

 

“She has a point.” Logan is watching him too, now. It’s that kind of suspicious look where he doesn’t actually seem to care, but something about the situation bothers him. Squinted eyes, slight frown, but posture still relaxed. “Besides that, you were smilin’  _ before _ Wade’s little stunt.”

 

_ So it was Wade _ , Theresa thinks loudly and triumphantly. “What did he  _ do _ , anyway?”

 

“Don’t. Ask.” Logan takes a drink of his beer. 

 

Nathan feels the corners of his mouth curl up for a brief moment. “I believe he called it a ‘dick pic’.”

 

Logan chokes on his beer.

 

Theresa’s eyebrows shoot up, right before she sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. She’s smiling, though, as she shakes her head. “That sounds like Wade, ah’right.”

 

Wolverine wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring. “And how exactly did you know that?”

 

Nathan’s eyebrows arch, but only slightly. “He may have sent it to me accidentally first.”

 

There is a palpable pause. 

 

“He  _ what _ ?” Theresa’s face is a mix of amusement and horror, which Nathan feels is something of an exaggeration to the situation. 

 

Logan, however, has doubled over laughing. 

 

Nathan shrugs. “It was an honest mistake.”

 

“What? Your boyfriend wasn’t just tryin’ to get in yer pants?” Logan wipes at a tear in his eye.

 

Really, Nathan isn’t sure why this situation is so comical. “He isn’t my boyfriend.”

 

“Besides, a dick pic nevah gets anyone laid.” Theresa adds. She’s managed to reign in her expression to careful scrutiny. “So, what did Wade do now?”

 

“Other than remind me of why I should kill him the next time we meet.” Logan leaned back again, relaxed. 

 

Nathan fights the urge to roll his eyes, just barely managing to succeed. “Wade didn’t do anything.”

 

“Wade’s  _ always _ done  _ something _ .” Logan takes a drink. “He couldn’t keep his nose clean if he tried. And he  _ has _ tried.”

 

Nathan does roll his eyes this time. “Wade hasn’t done anything.”

 

Theresa raises a disbelieving brow. “If he hasn’t done anything, what are ye sighin’ about?”

 

“Nothing.” Nathan sits back, crossing his arms over his chest. He realizes he’s mirroring Siryn, but he honestly doesn’t want to have this conversation in the X-Jet with either of them. 

 

Logan pauses, beer against his lips. He lowers it slowly, eyes narrowing as he considers something. “You two really aren’t together, are you?”

 

“You thought we were?” Nathan is… surprised. No, really. He’s been tuning out everyone’s thoughts, and had assumed Logan had been joking about the boyfriend comment. It must show on his face, judging by the reaction.

 

“Listen,” And Logan actually  _ points _ at him, “I have known Wade a long time. A lot longer than I’d like. And if there’s one thing I know, it’s that that damn idiot is head over heels for you - and trust me when I say that I’m the first person who would deny it if I wasn’t  _ sure _ .”

 

Nathan blinks. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

Theresa looks at Logan, too. 

 

He takes the time to take a slow pull on his beer, draining it, before answering. “Because you’re the best damn thing to ever happen to Wade, and for as much of an annoyance as he can be… he deserves  _ some _ happiness.” And he stands, walking away - presumably to get another beer.

 

“Well, that was… different.” Theresa twists to watch him go.

  
Nathan doesn’t have anything to say, but considers the advice the entire rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't plan for Logan to stick his two cents in there, but it just kind of happened. 
> 
> Also, if it isn't obvious, I really have no clue what's going on with the X-Men anymore, and this story isn't really about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK NATE STOP THINKING SO MUCH ABOUT EVERYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Nate is tedious

Nathan sighs as he enters his safehouse, kicking off his shoes at the door. He hadn’t had time to stay and chat when they had returned to the School - he’d had a meeting to get to.

 

He took off his suit jacket and tie, tossing both over the back of the couch. He sat down heavily, and let his head tilt back. Sometimes, he really hated making nice with people that didn’t deserve it. But there was work to be done, and changing the world by force would never actually change things.

 

He stared at the ceiling for a while, letting his body decompress - slowly sinking into the couch as his muscles relax. He let his mind wander, taking stock of the day. Eventually, his mind got back to the conversation he’d had earlier with Wade.

 

He sat up, just enough to pull out his phone. He brought up the messages, reading them over. And then rereading them. And then rereading them once more.

 

He sighed softly, through his nose. He let his arm drop, phone resting in his palm. 

 

What if he was reading too much into this? He had a hard time deciphering what Wade was feeling at any given moment. It was a personal shortcoming, one born of his subconscious tendency to compensate discerning emotions using his telepathy. Though there was a good chance that Wade’s unpredictability also played a part in his difficulty reading the merc’s emotions. It was completely possible that Nate had simply blown something out of proportion, and was actually reading the emotions he  _ wanted _ Wade to have for him instead of the ones has actually had.

 

Nathan frowned. On the other hand, he could be assessing the situation correctly. That Wade was romantically inclined towards him, but was attempting to keep such feelings to himself. Of course, that begged the question of  _ why _ . Why would Wade not tell Nathan he was feeling such things?

 

There was this centuries sometimes belligerently negative views on homosexuality, and yet he had seen Wade flirt with both genders and refer to their current relationship with heavy innuendo in the past. So the fact that Nathan was male was, for the most part, out. (It could still be a subconscious factor - some foolish and deprecated view of masculinity and connotations attached to homosexuality - but Nathan doubted that.)

 

Perhaps it was more to do with things that happened in the past with their relationship. Wade was not a person that liked to be controlled, and Nathan suspected he had yet to forgive him for the time he’d hooked the merc’s brain into the infonet. Admittedly, it was possible he had gone too far. (If he were going to admit that he had gone too far - but admitting to it made him taste regret like ash on his tongue, and he had learned long ago that regret did little to fix what had been broken. Instead, he would learn from his mistakes and move forward - dwelling did little to enact change, either.) However, he discarded this theory as well. If that had been the case, Wade would have done much more to distance himself, and said so quite clearly. (He had been very direct on his feelings on the infonet matter - direct and committed. Nathan really hated the way he couldn’t read Wade’s mind.)

 

Nathan sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. He steepled his fingers under his chin, suddenly considering something new. He was assuming  _ he _ was the problem, but what if that was not the case? What if Wade’s problem was Wade  _ himself _ ?

 

The mutant messiah turned the idea over in his head. Maybe Wade thought that Nate would reject him, and refrained out of that fear? It was an understandable concern, especially considering the long line of people that had used, abused, or otherwise let the merc down in the past. (Himself included, if he was being honest. But at least he had better intentions.) And, for all of Wade’s bluster, he was reticent with his actual feelings. He could talk for hours about nothing, but whenever Nate had tried to instigate a serious conversation, it had become like pulling teeth. And that was when Wade was actually talking, rather than walking out the door or changing the subject. (It had taken forever to drag the real story of the death of Wade’s father out of him, not that he’d been completely honest himself that time.)

 

Perhaps it was a lack of confidence in his appearance? Nathan understood Wade was not conventionally attractive - not with the way his skin had warped due to the cancer and healing factor. But that had never bothered him - he had been a soldier in a dystopian future ruled by Apocalypse. There had always been - always  _ were _ \- bigger priorities than what a person looked like. Hell, half the time it didn’t even matter if Nathan liked the person or not, stress needed to be relieved. (Jenskot being the notable exception.) However, physical appearance was something of an obsession of this century, so perhaps that was also part of the problem.

 

Though Wade never seemed to be bothered by that when they sparred, or one or two of the incidents where Nate had initiated a bodyslide while Wade was in his boxers and nothing else. Or in the shower rooms after sparring. But he did wear layers to cover up almost every inch of skin in his civilian clothes, which could be a sign that he was bothered by his appearance. And Nathan had never seen Wade naked in any way in a more intimate setting, which could garner a different reaction.

 

Nathan leaned back again, pulling his shirt out of his pants. He pulled off the button up, tossing it over the back of the couch without a care. He pulled down his pants - the tee shirt and boxers were much more comfortable. Then he leaned forward again, thinking.

 

If either of those were the problem, it meant Wade would not initiate any type of change in their relationship. However, Nathan was unsure if he would be receptive to  _ him _ broaching the topic. And if he were not, Nate didn’t want to risk alienating him or adding an extra layer of discomfort to their already at times strained relationship.

 

And then he considered a different question.  _ Was _ he attracted to Wade?

 

If he was, he could honestly assuage the merc’s fears of being found undesirable. If he was not, he would have to go about things more carefully - but attraction did not necessarily spell good or ill for a relationship on the whole. It was not as if love were built on lust, after all.

 

Love. Nathan had to pause again, his mind winding down to a halt. Love. Did he  _ love _ Wade?

 

He leaned back, considering the question. He had loved Jenskot, that much he knew. He  _ thought _ he loved Domino, and yet…

 

When Domino had been on the opposite side, he had gone to very little effort to convince her to come back to him. He had tried to talk to her, to explain himself - but he had done as much for many of the people who had doubted him. He had not hooked her subconcious up to the infonet in an attempt to force her to seek his help - nor had he hired her in a mercenary capacity on multiple occasions just to boost her confidence. He had gone to great lengths to get Wade back to his side - and it had ultimately failed. But the comparison spoke volumes. At least, it did to him.

 

Perhaps this wasn’t new - he had already been expecting them to end up in a relationship at some point, afterall. Perhaps he had been in love with Wade for a while now without realizing it, perhaps because their relationship had lacked the physical component. 

 

Nathan considered all the times they’d touched, hand idly rubbing across his stomach. The tee shirt was soft under his TO hand.

 

They rubbed shoulders on occasion, a sort of bump of solidarity to establish they were doing something together. They shook hands, when appropriate. Wade was more physical between the two of them. He would dance around, touch Nate’s arm, his shoulder - brief points made or emphasized - sling a companionable arm as far across Nate’s shoulders as he could reach. A pat on the arm or shoulder or knee in comfort, patronizing or real. Nathan was starting to realize that Wade touched him  _ a lot _ . Never anything overt, but perhaps more than he would usually touch another person. 

 

Nathan’s hand strayed down as he kept thinking. He thought about the times they’d sparred - the feeling of Wade’s textured skin under his hands. It seemed to shift and change over time, so there was always something new to discover. But what always surprised him was how  _ soft _ it felt - it was all  _ new _ skin, so it all felt soft to the touch. And warm - his healing factor meant Wade’s temperature tended to run higher than a normal human’s. 

 

Nate supposed this really  _ shouldn’t _ be the point where his hand was slipping into his boxers to lightly grasp and stroke his dick, but thinking about the feel of Wade’s skin under his fingertips - imagining running his hands down the merc’s back, mapping out the way his muscles shifted beneath the soft grooves and bumps - and the way he looked panting and disheveled…

 

Well, he supposed he at least had an answer to whether or not he found Wade attractive. 

 

He groaned softly, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes as he imagined Wade. There had been one time while sparring that the merc had managed to pin him, and he could remember the feeling of Wade’s hot breath against the shell of his ear - it tingled in response to the phantom sensation - Wade’s body pressed up against his back, weight leaning into him…

 

Nathan bit his lip, member hardening in his grip. He shimmed out of his boxers, and grabbed his phone. He picked his head up, looking down at the screen with half lidded eyes. 

 

First, he snorted and sent a message to Theresa. He bet her that a dick pic  _ could _ , in fact, get someone laid - for a pizza. Because Wade’s ridiculousness was terribly infectious. 

 

Then, he sent a message to the man himself. Nothing ventured, after all.

 

_ We could have a thing, you know. _

 

He waited for the reply, nursing his erection with one hand. Nate used his telekinesis to hold up the phone, typing with the other hand. 

 

_ huh??? _

 

Nate rolled his eyes. He would say Wade had forgotten their conversation, but the history is right there for him to read. So he clarifies.

 

_ We could have a thing. A relationship.If you wanted to. _

 

Nate holds his breath as he waits for the reply. They had been getting shallower anyway, it was not much of a change. What would he do if Wade said no? What if he  _ had _ horribly misread the situation? What if-

 

_ wat??? didnt u c me talking about how we r just bros???? _

 

Nate cracked a hoarse laugh. Not forgotten - avoidance. Avoidance he could handle. Avoidance meant Wade wasn’t rejecting him outright. Which meant he could still have a chance.

 

_ I read you babbling about finding me attractive. _

 

He frowned. He could be coming on too strong - pressuring Wade. Making him feel cornered. He didn’t want to do that - not again. So he added another text.

 

_ Wade, I'm not going to push you. But if there is a possibility you want this, I'd like to give it a shot. _

 

_                                        u dont want me, priscilla. i mean, uve seen me. _

 

Nate let out a small huff of relief. There was the lack of confidence in his appearance that he had anticipated correctly. He started to type his reply, but was interrupted by another text from Wade.

 

_ besides, dont u have ur thing with domino???? _

 

The mutant messiah raised an unimpressed brow. Did Wade really think so little of him? He finished his first reply, purposely throwing in an innuendo for Wade to exploit, then added another. (Theresa texted back that she accepted his bet, but wanted to know who in the hell he was sending a dick pic to. He declined to answer.)

 

_ You're right, I have seen you. And I've been thinking about our conversation earlier long and hard. _

_        And if I were already in a relationship, I would not be talking about starting a new one right now. _

 

Nathan waited, using telekinesis to take off his socks. His toes curled in the fabric of the carpet - he was glad he’d put it in after all. Wood flooring would have been much colder. 

 

_ oh??? is that the only thing thats long and hard?? ;P _

 

Nate smirked, pleased that he had predicted the comment and that it left him an opening. He held his clearly erect penis in his TO hand, snapping a picture with his phone and sending it to Wade with a caption.

 

_ You tell me. _

 

_                                        is that ur _

_       Yes. _

_                                       u just sent me a dick pic!?!?!? _

 

Nathan laughed. He couldn’t help it, really. It was so obviously a dick pic, and with the TO hand, could only be his. He shook his head, typing out his reply and smiling.

 

_ I think that's obvious by now. Unless you know someone else with a TO arm. _

 

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 

_ no _

_       no, u cant send me a dick pic _

_       doing wildly inappropriate things is my schtick _

_       go find ur own _

 

Nathan chuckles some more, trying to imagine the look on Wade’s face. Surprise? Awe? Wild eyed panic? A combination of the three? (Hopefully with the addition of lust. At least a hint. He hoped.)

 

_ You don’t like it, then? _

 

He wondered if the question was unfair, but the reply made it worth it.

 

_ of course i like it!!! _

_        i just _

_        u cant _

 

Nate laughed again. He could just see Wade sputtering, trying to regain some semblance of composure in the face of… well, in the face of Nathan’s erect dick, really. His shoulder shook with laughter as he replied.

 

_        Use your words, Wade. Though, if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you'd stick to the dirty ones. _

 

Then, after a beat of consideration.

 

_        I know you have quite the collection of them. _

 

There’s a lull in the response. Nate strokes his flagging erection, waiting for Wade’s reply. He hoped the mercenary was taking his suggestion literally, and that was causing the delay. Somehow, though, he knew that was not the answer.

 

_  u do no wat ur doing, right?? no, like, mind control or anything?? _

 

Nate blinked at the screen, sighed. It was sweet of Wade to check, but slightly insulting that he thought Nathan could be manipulated like that into doing something like this. And then he remembered that Wade’s problem was not him, but  _ himself _ , and tried to reign in his petty indignation.

 

_ I assure you I am in my right mind. _

 

_                                        ur sure???? _

 

Nate let out a long suffering sigh.

 

_ Yes, Wade. Though I am losing a little patience. _

 

_                                        im sorry, but i just found out my bff got a hard on for me!! wait, it was for me, right??? not like, something else and u took the pic??? _

 

Nathan had to wonder just how deeply Wade’s self-loathing ran that that thought would even cross his mind at a time like this. He cursed every person he knew that had hurt the merc in the past for it, and decided he was even more determined to move their relationship in a more intimate direction than he had been just a minute ago.

 

_        Yes, Wade, it's for you. _

 

_                                        ok, ok. this is just... a lot?? _

 

Nate tried to picture it from Wade’s point of view. If he honestly believed Nate had never had  _ any _ romantic inclinations towards him - which Nate found a bit silly, all things considered, but went along with the assumption anyway - this would seem entirely out of the blue. Which, truly, would be, as Wade so eloquently put it, ‘a lot’.

 

The mutant messiah wanted to move things forward - but not if it made Wade uncomfortable. He had done enough of that already.

 

_ Like I said, I won't push you. If you don't want to do anything, we don't have to. _

 

Nathan waited for the reply, his newfound anger and disappointment wilting his erection and mood. It wasn’t entirely gone, but it would probably be best to let it run out rather than force it forward. At least, that was what Nate thought  _ before _ Wade’s long worded reply.

 

_ i want to get on my knees and blow u until you cum down my throat. i want to take ur hard cock in my mouth and taste every inch of it. i want u to (1/3) _

_        fuck my mouth, just hold me there and pump ur cock in and out of me cause it feels so good u cant help urself. i want to make u cum moaning my name (2/3)  _

_ and begging for more.(3/3) _

 

Nathan groaned loudly in surprise, letting his head fall backwards as his erection sprung back to life. If  _ that _ wasn’t an image to jerk off to, he wasn’t sure what else qualified. Just imagining Wade’s warm mouth - probably almost too warm - around his dick was... well. Wilting was no longer a problem.

 

_ Fuck, wade _

 

He only caught the missed capitalization and lack of punctuation after he sent the message, but honestly did not give a fuck right now.

 

_ is this what u really want? _

 

Nathan slows to a pause. He tries to see Wade saying it with as much brash and bravado as he’d talked dirty, or told off others for looking down on him.

 

Somehow, the image his mind comes up with is a lot smaller and more broken.

 

He curses a lot of people in quick succession once again, many of whom are currently faceless and nameless - but won’t stay that way later. And he sends Wade the GPS coordinates to his safehouse. (He had been keeping tabs on the merc - one of which was a bug in Weasel’s shop, so he knew that Wade had his teleporter fixed.)

 

_ think the time it would take to put on the suit would kill the mood _

 

Nate frowns, pursing his lips as he considers his reply. Wade’s suit is his armor, he knows this - not necessarily in a physical way, but in a way to separate himself from the world. He would definitely be more comfortable wearing it.

 

But Nathan doesn’t  _ want _ him to wear it. He wants Wade to  _ know _ that he doesn’t mind - that he still  _ wants  _ him. It might not be the right answer, but it’s the honest one.

 

_ Then don’t wear the suit. _

 

_                                         i dont think u want me not to wear the suit _

 

Nate sighed. He supposed he really hit the nail on the head with that one - then followed it with a sledgehammer through the wall.

 

_        Wade, I've seen you without the suit. It is currently on my mind. _

 

Nathan waited for a reply. He pushed hi tee shirt up - his body was heating up, and the cool air against his stomach felt nice. His hand went back to his erect member, and he waited. After three minutes, he texted again.

 

_        Wade? _

 

He was about to text a third time, sustaining himself by rereading Wade’s earlier texts, when the reply comes through.

 

_ u sure u want me to come over? _

 

Nathan huffed an irritated sigh, rolling his eyes. He was officially done with this shit.

 

_ Maybe. _

_        I’m sure I want you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for real, though. i'm breaking this into YET ANOTHER CHAPTER because SOMEONE WITH A LONG ASS NAME can't stop overthinking EVERYTHING and i need to go to bed to do things tomorrow - mainly paintball and a friend's b-day party. so, smut is coming next, hope you enjoy the build up of Nate thinking way, way too much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha I finally finished it? Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoy!

“That’s _cheating_!”

 

Nathan takes a moment to appreciate the look on Wade’s face as it morphs from slightly panicked and painfully hopeful - painfully because it’s clearly an emotion the merc is trying _not_ to display, but is still obvious to even Nathan - into one of pure surprise. Wade’s jaw goes slack, the tension of his brows relaxes, his eyes go wide and his shoulders slump down. Honestly, it was pretty comical.

 

But then, almost minutely, his jaw tightens slightly, his brows come back down, and… yes. As Nathan had hoped, there was the hint of lust edging in around his eyes. Nathan glanced down, and was pleased to find Wade was sporting an erection as well. It seems he wasn’t the only one entertaining certain thoughts. And then, probably without realizing it, Wade’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

Nathan was a patient man. In the case of Wade, a lot of people would accuse him of being far _too_ patient. But he was as patient with Wade as he was with everything else - planning things out millennia in advanced required that kind of patience and dedication. After _that_ , however, and given his position, he supposed he could forgive himself for being a little _less_ than patient.

 

His telekinesis acted before he did - it pushed Wade forward hard enough that the merc shot out a hand to keep himself from falling on top of Nathan. The mutant messiah grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled Wade in to smash their lips together. That was the best way to describe his lack of finesse in the matter, after all.

 

Nate pulled back, not enough to part them, but enough to actually _kiss_ Wade. He flicked out his tongue, tasting the way the merc’s lips are slightly chapped, pulling the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth - a small appreciative groan being his reward - and letting the merc slip away.

 

“I don’t mind cheating.” And he didn’t. Not when it got _this_ kind of response from Wade.

 

Wade, who blinked as his jaw went slack again. His brown eyes were hazing over, lids drooping as if they were growing heavier. Nathan couldn’t have stopped himself from kissing the merc again if the world depended on it. (It was gross exaggeration, but it felt true at the moment.)

 

The choice to use tongue this time, however, was an entirely conscious decision. Wade was still hesitant, and Nathan wanted him engaged. So Nate leveraged the advantage that Wade’s mouth was already open to slip his tongue into the merc’s mouth.

 

Wade had eaten popcorn recently - Nate could taste it. He ignored that, groaning softly in encouragement when Wade started to kiss him back. The merc’s weight dropped, his other arm coming to rest on Nathan’s other side as he sank into the kiss. The mutant messiah slid his human hand to the nape of Wade’s neck, the growl the mercenary gave going straight to his cock.

 

Speaking of which, there was very little touching going on. Nathan decided to take that matter into his own hand - quite literally.

 

He palmed Wade’s erection with his techno-organic hand.

 

The merc flinched back in surprise.

 

Nate tightens his grip on the man’s neck only slightly to keep him in place, watching his reaction.

 

Wade looks down, watching the way Nate is handling his erection with… surprise?

 

Nate frowns slightly. He hoped it was just surprise. What if he had crossed a line, or if Wade was uncomfortable?

 

The merc with a mouth looked back up, catching his gaze.

 

Nathan searched his face for any sign of discomfort, but didn’t stop. “Alright?” In fact, rather than stop, he started giving the dick in his hand long, slow strokes.

 

“Guh.” Wade’s head practically fell onto his shoulder. His breathing was ragged - it raised pleasant goosebumps on Nate’s skin between the TO and his actual skin. And then he nods, the tip of his nose rubbing against Nate’s shoulder.

 

The mutant messiah smirks. He’s proud of the way he’s gotten Wade into this state - the way the merc is almost vibrating against him when he’s only palming him through his boxers. He wondered, placing a soft half kiss against Wade’s temple, what would happen if he went _under_ those boxers.

 

So he does.

 

He was rewarded immediately by Wade’s weight dropping on him all at once, a haggard moan right next to his ear, and the merc’s hips jerking forward in his hand.

 

Nate can feel himself starting to grin, but then pauses. Something seemed… out of place. After the dirty text, he had pictured this kind of reaction from Wade, along with… ah. Of course.

 

“You’re surprisingly quiet.” It comes out quieter than he meant, but the thumb of his human hand is pushing down the merc’s boxers and his techno-organic hand is busy learning the texture of Wade’s dick.

 

He hears Wade’s inhale to speak. He briefly wonders what the merc is going to say, and how it will feel against the skin of his neck and shoulder…

 

And then he rubbed his thumb over the head of Wade’s dick, adding a little twist at the end.

 

Instead of saying anything, Wade _whines_.

 

Nathan paused. That was… not the reaction he had anticipated. He chuckles, the sound low in the back of his throat, and does it again.

 

He thinks he could get to liking that whine more than Wade would appreciate.

 

Wade bites his shoulder in retaliation, sinking his teeth into the muscle at the crook of his neck.

 

Nate groans, hips bucking involuntarily. He needed to attend to his own erection - preferably now. So he used his telekinesis to push Wade’s knees in, forcing the merc to land in the mutant’s lap. He takes both of their erections in hand, stroking them and giving his own thrust of his hips as added friction.

 

Wade moans, bucking into the grip. His teeth are still worrying Nate’s neck, and the mutant is _very_ alright with that. He’s always preferred his sexual encounters on the rough side - nothing else quite seemed to register.

 

Then Wade is leaning back, and Nathan is concerned he’s done something wrong right before the merc pulls his shirt over his head.

 

Nate lets his eyes rake over the newly exposed flesh, slowing is stroking to take his time. Trailing the look up Wade’s torso, admiring the muscles the merc worked to maintain, leaving a wake of telekinetic pressure. (A trick he learned a long time ago, and hoped his partner appreciated instead of finding strange.)

 

By the time his eyes had found Wade’s again, hands were on either side of his neck, thumbs pressing into his jaw as a tongue thrust into his mouth. Nathan growls into the kiss a little, tightening his grip on their members as he stroked a little faster. His other hand ran down the merc’s spine, then up the small of his back to push him a little closer.

 

But then he’s reminded that there’s still fabric between them as Wade’s chest rubs against his shirt.

 

Nate pulls back, taking his hands away. “I think I like this side of you.”

 

Wade whines, not appearing to register the subtle push of telekinetics keeping them separated.

 

Nathan regrets the loss of contact, but knows he has a good reason for it. He pulls his shirt over his head, letting it fall behind the couch.

 

The hungry, awestruck look Wade gives him is more than worth the time it took to remove the shirt.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love to hear that hollow Demi Moore voice of yours.” Nathan doesn’t give him a chance to chime in with a correction, gabbing the merc’s hips and thrusting up against him.

 

Wade moans, the argument of how to pronounce the celebrity’s name dying on his lip.

 

Nate smiles in satisfaction. “But making you so crazy with pleasure you can't find the words is..."

 

And Wade is kissing him again, hands buried in his hair and _tugging_ in the most divine way.  The kiss is just as rough, nipping and tongues sliding against each other as they seek each other’s mouths. Wade pulls back for air, eyes hazy.

 

“...sexy.” Nathan can’t help but feel proud of himself - he’d done the seemingly impossible. He’d gotten the merc with a mouth to shut up. No mean feat, and surprisingly flattering to learn that Wade was really _that_ attracted to him. He reaches down to squeeze the merc’s ass, bucking up against him again and making their erections glide against each other.

 

Wade makes a noise that seems like he tried to moan while between breaths, choking on the noise as his head fell onto Nate’s shoulder.

 

The mutant chuckled, then groaned as another thought occurred to him. “Or maybe you’re enjoying listening to me talk?”

 

He says it right into the merc’s ear, and can feel the shiver it provokes. Nate bites the shell of Wade’s ear on impulse, and is rewarded with a groan. "Should I keep talking then? Tell you what I was thinking about before you got here?"

 

Wade’s response is immediate and enthusiastic, nodding against Nathan’s shoulder hard enough to rouse another chuckle from the mutant. It’s a bit ironic, he reflects, that the man known for his tendency to let his mouth run away from him is enjoying listening to him - the mutant who, in Wade’s own words, was more stoic than the character with the word as his name in that one movie. ( _“And he was a Viking, Nate!”_ )

 

The mutant was actually surprised by how much the thought of Wade liking the sound of his voice turned him on, and he groaned before speaking again.

 

"I was thinking of letting you pin me down-"

 

And Nate _felt_ Wade’s cock twitch in response to that.

 

"-oh? You like that idea, Wade?"

 

The groan and hands gripping his shoulders are a rather good indicator if the answer to that question.

 

"You like the idea of being on top? Of pounding into me? Bending me over the back of this couch and fucking me?"

 

Nathan knows people have the image of him being a very dominant partner - and to a degree, they’re not wrong. He needs to exert a great deal of control in a relationship, if, for nothing else, the safety of his partner from those who would try to use them to get to him. But, when it came to sex, Nate liked giving up the reins - to let go for a little while and leave the thinking to someone else.

 

But he isn’t expecting the reaction the words prompt - the way Wade immediately stills as his muscles seize and he cums over Nate’s hand and erection. It’s powerful enough that some of it splatters on the mutant’s chest.

 

 _“_ Fuck, Wade.” Nathan has to close his eyes, concentrating to keep himself from following his partner over the edge. He let go of both of them to grip the base of his own cock, holding on tightly to keep his own release at bay. He can surmise that Wade has a low refractory period with the healing factor, and doesn’t want to end things too soon.

 

“You were thinking about me fucking you, Priscilla?”

 

After going so long without having heard Wade speaking, the question sends a jolt of arousal down Nate’s spine. He still snorts at the nickname - he can’t fathom where Wade pulled it from - but that train of thought is quickly interrupted.

 

Wade has grabbed the mutant’s cock, and wastes no time in stroking his shaft. When he brings their cocks together again, Nathan knows his theory about Wade’s refractory period was correct. “"Thinking about my thick cock in your tight hole, filling you up and pounding into you?"

 

Nate opens his eyes to look at his partner. When he’d invited Wade over, _this_ was what he’d been expecting. He licks his lips, finding them suddenly dry. He keeps his grip at the base of his own cock - making sure to keep things going for his partner.

 

Wade’s mouth is on his jaw, and that surprisingly soft hand is still stroking them in tandem. Nathan rubs his thumb against Wade’s hipbones. When Wade reaches the corner of the mutant’s jaw, he licks the skin there up to Nate’s ear. It leaves a hot streak that cools rapidly, making Nathan groan.

 

“Cause I gotta say, that’s pretty hot.”

 

Nate laughs - he has to say, Wade is a master of understatement. He lets his head tip back against the couch, wanting to feel more of Wade’s mouth and tongue. He can’t remember the last time he laughed during sex - it was usually so serious, so focused on release. He should have known Wade would be different. “You don’t say.”

 

With how much the merc was using his tongue and teeth against the mutant’s neck, Nate was actually unsure how he managed to speak. "Oh yeah. I thought, if we ever got together, you'd be like, super top. Cause you're such a control freak and being on bottom means you have to let go and-"

 

“That’s why I _like_ being on bottom.” Really, what was with this time period’s obsession with making assumptions based on appearance or personality? He’d never had so much trouble with male partners understanding the way he liked bottoming in his own future.

 

In either case, the revelation seems to work for Wade. "Ok, see, you can't just _say_ shit like that. I know I can go a couple rounds and everything, but even I can't go forever."

 

Nathan feels an odd kind of fluttering in his chest - the thought that Wade was _that_ attracted to him was a genuine surprise. One he was more than happy to learn about. "And hearing me say things like 'I like the idea of you of you fucking my mouth until you cum' is a..."

 

Nathan smiled as Wade groaned, hand around their erections speeding up and hips bucking.

 

"... turn on?"

 

Wade growls. "Well no shit, sherlock! I didn't even think you _said_ shit like that!"

 

"What? That I can talk dirty?" Nate can only describe the way he feels as amused - he knows Wade has an open mind, but sometimes his surprising naivete was the most charming part about him. And, considering how often anyone would call Wade Wilson _charming_ , that was saying something.

 

"Exactly! You're fucking mutant Jesus and you have a mouth like - like-"

 

Nate wasn’t sure what had the merc struggling for words, but he took the advantage to interject. "Like you?"

 

Wade sat back, squinting at Nate suspiciously.

 

Nathan found he couldn’t stop smiling. Sex with Wade was… not what he’d expected. Then again, he wasn’t sure why he had expected anything when it came to Wade - the merc always managed to surprise him. And, for someone who could practically see the future, surprises were almost always a delight.

 

Something in his expression made Wade’s face soften for just a moment - and Nathan glimpsed fear in his eyes. The mutant couldn’t image what caused it - but then, he could. For all the people who had hurt Wade, Nathan knew that Wade had hurt twice as many. Intentionally or not. There was a good chance that catching Nathan in such an… open position was a frightening experience for him. He knew, because the feeling was an old friend of his own. Keeping people at a distance because he seemed destined to hurt them in some way… yes, that was something he was familiar with.

 

It made Nathan more determined than ever to make sure this went _right_.

 

And then Wade rolled his eyes, the expression gone. "Yeah, exactly. Do they like, give sex talk classes in the future? Because I'm trying to figure out how exactly you go so damn good at this."

 

Nathan shook his head, about to respond when Wade thrust into his grip, hitting a particularly sensitive part of the head of his cock. He closes his eyes at the sensation, groaning. He spoke between panting breaths. “You do… remember I have… had sex before… yes?”

 

Wade leans forward, hot breath against Nate’s ear. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you gonna cum for me, Nate?”

 

Nathan loses his grip on his erection as his hips jerk up in surprise. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Wade could switch gears - and how he managed to pull the mutant along with him.

 

"Cause I want you to. I want to watch your face while you come for me, with my hand around your cock and-"

 

The words went straight to Nate’s cock, and between them and Wade’s ministrations, there was no way to draw things out.

 

“Wade!” He wasn’t sure if he meant it as a plea or an admonishment - perhaps both. Regardless, he soon found himself cumming over Wade’s hand and still had cock.

 

Wade laughs victoriously, stroking himself to completion once again.

 

Nate watches, feeling weightless and warm. He’s not a man given to relaxing often, and sinks into the feeling. He looks up as Wade finishes, and reaches up to pull the merc into a kiss.

 

It was softer than the previous kisses - slow, gentle. Wade stiffens at first, and Nate is sue he’s about to pull away - but he doesn’t. He relaxes into the kiss, hesitantly - as if worried he’s going to mess it up. Nate hopes there are more kisses like this in their future - so that he can get Wade to drop that hesitance and have a _real_ kiss.

 

Wade pulls back, and Nathan watches his expression with interest. He knows by now that if he looks away, he’ll miss those faces that show what Wade’s really feeling, before he slips on his ineffable mask again, brushing things away with a sarcastic remark or crude comment.

 

He isn’t disappointed. Wade’s expression is the most vulnerable Nathan has ever seen - his eyes have the gentlest expression the mutant has ever seen, completely soft and open. His mouth is just slightly open, breath quiet despite their earlier exertions.

 

And then it was gone, as if a wall had been put up in its place. “I like bottoming too, though, you know?”

 

Nathan lets him change the subject, arching a brow and wrapping an arm around Wade’s waist. They can talk about it later. “Oh?”

 

"I mean, it's hard to find a guy that can _do_ it, you know.” Wade licks his lips, resettling his weight.

 

Nate glances down to see his partner is still hard - he wonders if it’s always this bad. He could see that being rather annoying to deal with if it were his own problem.

 

But Wade wasn’t finished. “Cause it's not the whole letting go thing that's the appeal for me, I like being dominated."

 

There was no way, the mutant reflected as that comment went straight to his spent cock, that it would be an issue to deal with it for his partner’s sake, however. “Is that so?”

 

Wade nods, but lean back a bit to bring a hand up to his face. He watches Nate as hs starts to lick the cum off of it.

 

The mutant takes in a steadying breath through his nose - he didn’t have Wade’s incredible refractory period, but that didn’t make him immune to the act. He found himself watching Wade’s mouth - the way his tongue flattened against his skin and disappeared back into his mouth. Wade hadn’t yet delivered on his promise of a blow job - it was certainly something to look forward to.

 

"Yeah. Sometimes it's nice to get manhandled-"

 

Wade pauses, sliding his fingers into and out of his mouth so slowly that Nathan nearly laughs at how ridiculous he is. He probably would have, if it weren’t for the next thing Wade said.

 

"-and feel wanted and protected, you know?"

 

Nathan forgot about the finger licking and trained his gaze on Wade’s face. He knew that the merc had spoken without thinking - he wouldn’t have revealed something so personal otherwise. Nate decided to draw his attention to it. “Protected.”

 

Wade’s eyes flicked back and forth in panic, seeking a way out of the situation.

 

Nathan put his hands on the merc’s hips, holding him steady.

 

"Oh, well, you know - guh."

 

The mutant decided to take a page from Wade’s book - employing distraction as he used his telepathy to simulate hands up the merc’s spine. “I make you feel protected. And wanted.”

 

He already knew the answer - that’s why it wasn’t a question. He knows Wade is going to try and blow it off - that’s why he’s distracting that quick mind of his. Keeping him from finding a solution that sticks and doesn’t reveal just _how_ much he cares about Nate.

 

The merc gives out a breathy “Yes?”

 

And Nathan knows he’s succeeded. He knows his eye is flashing as he ramps up the telekinetics, invisible hands all over the merc’s body. His real hands stay where they are, holding the merc in place as he bucks and writhes, head falling back as his spine arches into the feeling of being massaged and teased everywhere.

 

Nathan sits up, licking his lips as he considers something. He wraps an arm around Wade’s waist, pulling the merc against him, feeling the other man’s cock against his stomach. He presses a soft kiss to the hollow of the merc’s throat before using his telekinetics for something else entirely.

 

Wade’s head comes up to look down at him. His eyes are hazy, breathing heavy.

 

Nathan waits. It’s not the first time he’s used his telekinesis as a substitute for a cock - but he knows not everyone is alright with the idea. And he respects that - given how big a part of him his telekinesis is, it tends to be relationship killer, but he does respect it.

 

And then Wade nods, and closes the gap between them for a kiss.

 

Nathan smiles, sliding his hand up to grip the back of Wade’s neck as a steadying presence. He was relieved to know that this was alright - when he was too tired to reciprocate a partner’s advances, he’d always found his telekinetics more than up to the job. And he very much wanted to reciprocate in this case.

 

He pushed the telekinetic dick forward - he didn’t have any feeling through the telekinetics, unfortunately, but the way Wade pulled back and swore while digging his nails into the mutant’s shoulders was reward enough.

 

Nate watched the merc’s face as he thrust the telekinetic cock in and out of him - the way his jaw went slack and eyes started to roll back. He could feel the hard cock thrusting against his stomach, and was a little surprised at how quickly Wade came again - shuddering and cursing softly.

 

Wade collapses against him, and the erection pressing against his stomach is finally softening. The merc is warm and completely boneless. “That was good.”

 

Nathan leaned back, chuckling once again at Wade’s mastery of understatement. He resettles the merc on top of him, making them both comfortable. “Just good?”

 

“You don’t need a bigger head.” Wade mumbles it into his neck, voice vibrating against his skin.

 

Nathan laughs again, more comfortable than he can remember being in a long time.  “Oh, that good.”

 

“Ass.”

 

“Mm, well, I do like yours.” He gave the merc’s ass a squeeze for emphasis. Then, remembering his bet, he reached for his phone - finding it more with telekinesis than his actual hand. He looked at the screen over Wade’s shoulder, pulling up the camera and taking a picture.

 

"What're you doin'?" Wade sounds like he’s about to fall asleep.

 

Nathan is more than happy to let him, though he knows that’s unlikely to happen after he replied. “Siryn owes me a pizza.”

 

It’s a full minute before Wade replies. “What?”

 

Nathan switched to messages - he actually quite liked that picture of them. Wade actually looked peaceful. "She told me that dick pics, as you put it, never get anyone laid. I made it a bet."

 

Wade sat up to glare at him suspiciously.

 

Nate smiles as he sends the picture, waiting. Given Wade’s apparent low self-esteem, he supposed he should be worried that he might take the bet the wrong way - but he also knows that Wade knows _him_ , and that he wouldn’t play with someone’s emotions just to win a bet. Calling him mutant Jesus and constantly bringing up his so-called messiah complex regularly were proof enough.

 

He knows by the way Wade doesn’t scramble off his lap that he’s right. “Did you just have sex with me to win a bet?”

 

Nate rolls his eyes anyways, tossing the phone away and pulling Wade back gently.

 

The merc doesn’t enough pretend to fight the motion.

 

“Yes, Wade, I did just have sex with you to win a bet.” He uses the most sarcastic tone he can manage - Wade was one of the few people who managed to bring out his sense of humor.

 

The merc snuggled into the side of his neck. "Oh, good, I was worried this was going to turn into something gay and ruin my image as an All American man."

 

Nathan grinned, almost shaking his head at the disparity between the man’s words and actions. “You’re Canadian.”

 

Wade held up a finger. “See? I have enough against me as it is!”

 

Nathan hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around the merc and letting his eyes slide close. He’s relaxed and warm, and lets himself drift in and out of consciousness for a while.

 

That is, until he comes more awake with the realization that he’s uncomfortably sticky. He shifts, trying to get more comfortable, but fails. “I think we both need a shower.”

 

Wade grunts in the affirmative, but makes no effort to move.

 

Nathan rolls his eyes, then shifts his hands move to support the merc as he stands.

 

Wade yelps in surprise, wrapping his legs around Nate on instinct. “I was comfy!”

 

“So you don’t want to take a shower together?” Nathan smiles at the initial silence, knowing it meant he’d won.

 

“You’re awful, you know that?” Wade sounds so contrite that Nathan almost laughs.

 

He’s about to agree with the statement when he hears his phone ping with a new message. He uses his telekinesis to bring the phone to his hand, reading the message from Theresa.

 

_i'm very happy for you both, but i'm not buying you both pizza._

 

He chuckles, not actually concerned about the pizza.

 

Wade lifts his head. “What?”

 

“See for yourself.” He holds the phone up, waiting for Wade to get an arm free and grab it.

 

When he’s read the message, the merc grins. He struggles for a minute, and Nathan couldn’t hold onto the wiggling merc if he wanted to. Wade crawled across the floor, retrieving his phone and sitting up to text - more than likely Theresa.

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, turning around. He wasn’t insulted - he knew Wade was both competitive and petty, and knew the texting was just Wade being… well, Wade. “I’ll get the water running.”

 

He hears Wade scramble back to his feet.

 

The mutant smiles, and it grows even wider as arms wrap around his neck and he finds himself dragging the merc behind him.

 

“Are we boyfriends now?”

 

Wade’s question makes Nate pause. His smile fades as he considers - he knew a sexual encounter didn’t precipitate a relationship, but still, given their prior conversation… “Do you want to be boyfriends?”

 

When the merc doesn’t immediately reply, Nathan can feel his shoulders tense up. He’s not going to force the issue, of course - Wade deserves better than that. And while he may have implied a desire for a relationship, he never explicitly stated that this encounter would mean they were in one. And if Wade simply wanted sex, well, that was his prerogative, and Nathan would respect that.

 

“You do remember I can’t read your mind, right?” The silence put him on edge - it was a bit of a bitter irony after all the times he’d actually wanted Wade to be silent that his lack of speech was what bothered him now.

 

"Of course I remember! I got distracted thinking about your ass." And the merc pinches the body part in question.

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, more in irritation at Wade dodging the question yet again rather than-

 

“And yes, I want to be boyfriends.”

 

Nathan feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders - another irony, considering Wade is still hanging from them. “Then yes, we’re boyfriends now.”

 

Wade’s face is pressed into Nate’s back, so the mutant can _feel_ his smile. “I need to accidentally send you dick pics more often.”

 

Nathan can’t help it, he laughs. “Doesn’t being boyfriends mean you’re supposed to send them on purpose?”

 

“Well, yeah, but that’s not as fun.”

 

The mutant shakes his head, pulling Wade’s arms off from around his neck. He turns enough to take one of Wade’s hands, lacing their fingers together and glancing over his shoulder.

 

And is surprised to see the look of genuine happiness on the merc’s face. Unabashed and open - not realizing Nathan can see him.

 

Nate decides not to tell him. He tugs his boyfriend’s hand. “Shower.”

 

"Why? Then you'll just have to take another one later, when I'm done bending you over the bed." Wade’s expression turns into a half lidded leer.

 

Nate know exactly how to get what he wants. "Mm, but I was looking forward to you pressing me into the side of the shower."

 

"Well, in _that_ case-"

 

Nathan can’t help but smile at the way Wade takes the lead so eagerly. Maybe Wade had a point about feeling wanted - it was a good feeling, warming the pit of his stomach and spreading outwards. He could only hope that he inspired the same feeling in the mercenary dragging him along.

 

And, if this was the result, he had the feeling there were going to be more ‘accidental’ dick pics in his future.

 

Strangely, he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll get to it, but I plan to do a second chapter that's just the story from Nate's point of view. This... wasn't what I thought my first Cablepool fic would be. I was expecting more... fluff. But then this popped into my head and well... yeah.


End file.
